


Something Stupid

by tshjortile



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshjortile/pseuds/tshjortile
Summary: Neither Catra nor Adora want the other to talk to the intergalactic emissary - for different reasons.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: "I was only trying to protect you!"





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @windbloom for a Ficlet Challenge the three of us - @windbloom, @Icetor and I - started on the Discord server: „I was only trying to protect you!"  
> (Thank you, @Icetor, for beta reading this mess! <3)
> 
> I have no excuses for this. Enjoy!

Glimmer stepped next to Catra, who leaned against a corner. Only her ears pointing down as well as Melog crowded into the corner beside her gave away that she probably felt as awkward as Adora, who was surrounded by intergalactic royalty. “Do you think she will be okay?” There was a hint of worry in Catra’s voice as she spoke, never taking her eyes from her girlfriend.

Glimmer huffed in amusement. “Adora got through princess prom and a few parties since the end of the war,” she pointed out, which did not seem to calm Catra down the slightest. “I think she’ll be fine”

“But” Catra stopped herself and narrowed her eyes as she saw the Blonde emissary from Eternia make his way through to her girlfriend. She groaned in exasperation. Glimmer snickered. “You okay?”

Melog bumped their head against her leg. Glimmer bent down to scratch their head and felt a soft purr rumble through Melog that seemed to calm Catra down a bit.

“It’s just,” Catra started, still eyeing the intergalactic emissary who was still trying to make his way through to She-Ra. “It’s stupid, I know, but I don’t like the way he _looks_ at her!”

Before Glimmer could react, Catra had left Melog with her, stalking through a crowd she would normally avoid at all costs to intercept the emissary before he could reach Adora.

“Hey, you okay?” Bow eyed his friend suspiciously while he stepped next to her. Adora had been focused on Catra for most of the night, who was still talking to some interplanetary official who was standing way too close for her taste, leaning in too far, laughing too loudly.

It took Bow to take her by her shoulder and lead her out of sight for the blonde to snap out of it. “You okay, Adora?”, Bow tried again. Adora responded too loudly too quickly. “Yes, Bow, of course! Why should I not be alright?”

“Well,” Bow hummed, “You _have_ been fixated on Catra for the last hour or so while she is busy being a royal advisor and all. So … you alright?”

“Yes … no” Adora avoided meeting his gaze before sighing. “It’s really stupid”, she finally admitted. “Like, really _really_ stupid”

Bow gently smiled. “Why don’t you tell me first and then we figure out whether it’s stupid or not?” he proposed, which lead Adora to spare a small smile as well.

The blonde scanned quickly over the croud until she found familiar cat-eary and wild hair in the crowd. Catra was _still_ talking to that interplanetary douchebag. “You know how that _guy_ over there has been talking to Catra for the whole night?”, she tried to discreetly indicate her girlfriend’s direction. Catra laughed politely at something the emissary said and she swallowed thickly. Bow followed her gesture that was not as discreet as it should have been. “Yeah, I’ve noticed she’s making good progress on that guy”, he nodded. “What about it?”

Adora groaned. “Don’t you think he’s leaning in awfully close? Like, way too close?”

Catra’s ears perked up and she laughed again, while the emissary stepped even closer. That was enough. Adora heard Bow calling after her as she strode forward, feeling She-Ra’s magic flowing through her as she transformed.

“What was _that_ all about?” Glimmer huffed in annoyance, eyeing She-Ra and Catra who she had teleported out to avoid an intimidated intergalactic guest as well as the commotion that seemed to follow She-Ra everywhere whenever she fell victim to the green-eyed monster called jealousy. Catra and Adora shared a helpless look. Glimmer _glared_.

The blonde released She-Ra with a breath, turned back into Adora's smaller form. “I can explain,” she started, directing her words more at Catra than at anyone else. Catra shot her a surprised look.

Glimmer crossed her arms, looking at the pair with the look she usually reserved for when she acted on official terms as Queen of Brightmoon. “Well?”

Adora uncomfortably crossed her arms over her chest, folding into herself to make herself smaller. Catra looked anywhere else except at Glimmer, motionless but for her tail whipping anxiously. Melog circled Adora’s feet nervously, fur bristling in a shade of purple that was … new.

Glimmer shot Bow a look as he approached them. He took in the scene before him and took Glimmer’s arm. “I think they need to sort this out themselves,” he prompted. Glimmer sighed before looking back at Adora and Catra. “You’ll talk this out? Like normal people?”

Catra and Adora shared a look and looked just _too much_ like two kids caught in the middle of a prank. Was this how her mother had felt whenever she had gone her own way? That explained _so much_.

Glimmer bit back a laugh and took Bow’s hand. “No repetitions of last time,” she warned before disappearing in a purple cloud of sparkles.

“I, uh, there was, uh,” Adora tried to put _words_ to what she felt but failed miserably. “There was this _guy_ ”, she tried again.

Catra frowned. “Yeah, I know”, she answered. “I, uh” Catra stopped, trying to find the right words as she turned to Adora, who loosened her arms and left them hanging by her side.

Adora avoided looking at her. “I didn’t know what else to do! That guy was _talking_ to you!” she groaned.

“Yeah, I know. I was talking _to him_ because I didn’t want him talking to _you_!”, Catra explained. “I was only trying to protect you from embarrassing yourself in front of an Eternian”

“But,” Adora let out an incredulous laugh. “Isn't that _my job_?”

Catra shook her head. “You know it does not work that way, you big idiot. It’s a two-way deal now. Or did you already forget what we promised each other, you big dum-dum?”

Adora smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. After, she stilled against Catra’s lips. “Wait, you said he’s _Eternian_?”

Catra purred slightly. “Yeah. Wanna go talk to him?”

Bow chuckled as he and Glimmer reappeared at the edge of the dance floor. “Did you really have to refer to last time? Wasn’t that a bit low?” He shot her an amused look and Glimmer just sighed. “You know, we don’t want _another_ intergalactic intervention because they were jealous again”, she deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by ["Learning Curve"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407572), a wonderful fic by @ForsythiaRising - it's a great read!
> 
> Make sure to also check out Icetor's wonderful fic ["I was only trying to protect you"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141416) that is part of our prompt project!
> 
> The Eternian emissary in my head was Adam. Who thought of him, too?


End file.
